


Good Partners

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“McGee.  Abby’s lab, now.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Partners

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt "dread"

“McGee,” snapped Gibbs, “Abby’s lab, now.”

“I— Thanks, boss,” he said, and disappeared down the back stairs.

Bishop frowned. “Did we get a case?”

“You didn’t see McFidget adjust his tie every ten seconds?” asked Tony. “He’s got a court appearance this afternoon, and he’s getting nervous. Abby’ll keep him from freaking out before he has to testify.”

“Always says she needs help,” added Gibbs.

Their partner smiled. “Aw, you guys are sweet.”

“Please,” Tony protested. “You’ve got a better view, wasn’t he driving you crazy?”

“Nope,” said Bishop. She went back to her cold case files, and muttered, “ _Sweet_.”

THE END


End file.
